boombeachfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Sandkasten
_NOTOC_ _NOEDITSECTION_ (kümmere mich später drum) "Ich bin Lt. Hammerman von der Schwarzen Garde." Einleitung * Leutnant Hammerman ist der Hauptgegner in Boom Beach. * Er ist der Anführer der Schwarzen Garde, obwohl er nur ein Leutnant ist, was eigentlich keinen sehr hoher Dienstgrad bezeichnet. * Hammerman hat 10 Tests über die Karte verteilt. Diese werden als Hammerman HQ (Hauptquartier) gekennzeichnet. * Diese Basen können beliebig viele Gebäude haben und werden auch nicht durch das HQ beschränkt. * Es gibt auch Waffen, die nur dort aufzufinden sind. Aussehen * Er hat schwarz/braune Haare, eine quadratische Nase, "normale" Ohren, eine Narbe am linken Auge und er runzelt immer die Stirn. * Er scheint relativ klein zu sein. * Er trägt eine schwarze Uniform, die rote Streifen enthält. * Auf seinem Band und der Mütze sieht man das Symbol der Schwarzen Garde. Waffen MMG 900 rechts|150px|thumb * Die MMG 9000 ist eine verbesserte Version des Maschinengewehrs. * Man findet die MMG 9000 im Hammerman HQ 10, 20 & 45. Super Mörser rechts|150px|thumb * Der Super-Mörser ist eine verbesserte Version des Mörsers, mit erweiterter Reichweite. Ein Super-Mörser kann sogar schwere Truppen mit einem Schuss vernichten! * Man findet den Super Mörser im Hammerman HQ 25, 40 & 60. Lt. Hammerman's Base Stats ^ a''' sind deine Angriffskosten, wenn du die Basis von Lt. Hammerman angreifst. Wenn du die Basis zerstörst, dann erhälst du die normale Goldbelohnung und deine Angriffskosten. Kraftstein Belohnungen Aus dem Haupquartier von Lt. Hammerman fällt eine festen Zahl von Kraftsteinen, wenn es zerstört wird, und du hast zusätzliche Chancen, mehr Kraftsteine von der üblichen Chance zu bekommen. ---- '''Karte des Archipels mit allen Hammerman's Basen *Um die Karte in voller Auflösung zu sehen, klicke bitte hier. Lt. Hammerman's Strategien Hammerman's HQ 1 (10) Gebäude: * Hammerman HQ Level 5 * 4x Bunker * 2x Level 5 Radarantenne * 2x Level 4 Mörser * 1x Level 1 MMG9000 * 21x Level 1 Minen Benötigte Truppen: 2+ Schwergewichte und 6+ Zookas oder 2+ Schwergewichte und 16+ Schützen Zuerst zerstöre oder schwäche einen Mörser mit dere Artillerie. Dann nutze die Schwergewichte als Abwehrschild für die Zookas hinter ihnen um den MMG 9000 zu zerstören. Dann, führe deine Truppen mit Hilfe der Leuchtrakte aus dem Schussbereich des anderen Mörser und nimm das Hauptquartier ein. Wenn du die Zookas noch nicht freigeschalten hast, versuchen das Ganze mit den gleichen Truppen, anstatt der Zookas nutze die Schützen. Die Schützen werden den MMG 900 schneller ausschalten. Hammerman's HQ 2 (20) Gebäude : * Hammerman HQ Level 7 * 4x Bunker * 1x Versorgungsgüter * 9x Level 6 Maschinengewehre * 4x Level 3 Kanonen * 2x Level 1 MMG9000 * 9x Level 5 Minen Benötigte Truppen: 4+ Schwergewichte & 12+ Zookas Zunächst benutze einige Artilleries um die Kanonen zu zerstören oder zu schwächen auf einer Seite des Hauptquartiers. Dann entsende die Schwergewichte am Rande des Strandes um die Minen auszulösen und das Maschinengewehre zu beseitigen. Sind die Maschinengewehre zerstört schicke die Zookas. Lenke nun deine Truppen mit Hilfe der Leuchtraketen zur MMG 9000 um diese zu zerstören. Mach dich nun auf dem Weg zum Hauptquartier und beseitige die Kanonen auf den Seiten. Zerstöre das Hauptquartier um die Belohnung zu erhalten. Hammerman's HQ 3 (25) Benöntigte Truppen: 15+ Krieger Lande mit allen Kriegern auf der rechten Seite des Strandes. Dann zerstöre zuerst den Schützenturm, darauf zerstöhrst du so viele Gebäude wie möglich bis deine Truppen im Feurerbereich der Flammenwerfer sind. Die Energie die du dadurch gewinnst brauchst du dann später. Darauf nimmst du einen Medikit und schießt ihn hinter die Flammenwerfer, sodass deine Krieger, wenn sie, der Leuchtrakete nach, zum HQ laufen, geheilt werden. Kurz bevor deine Krieger das HQ erreichen schockst du den Supermörser mit einer Schockbombe. Dies wiederholst du so lange Kanonebootenergie hast. Fertig! Hammerman's HQ 4 (30) Benöntigte Truppen: 15+ Krieger Use Gunboat Weaponry to destroy the two Flamethrowers. Deploy all the Warriors on the left side of the beach. Flare the far left crate. Let your Warriors destroy crates and bunkers until they come under fire from the Rocket Launchers. At that point, Flare the HQ and continue to Shock Bomb the Rocket Launchers and wait for your Warriors to destroy the HQ. Hammerman's HQ 5 (35) Benöntigte Truppen: 10+ Panzer Use Gunboat Weaponry to destroy the right Cannon and the Boom Mine next to it. Deploy your Tanks on the right edge of the right beach. Flare the up beside where the Cannon was. Then, Flare the Headquarters making sure you are out of range of everything but the Rocket Launchers. You may want to Medkit the Tanks or Shock Bomb the Rocket Launchers as they fire on you while you are destroying the Headquarters. Hammerman's HQ 6 (40) Gebäude ; * Hammerman HQ level 14 * 12x Supplies * 3x Level 9 Gold Storages * Level 13 Vault * 6x Level 15 Sniper Towers * 3x Level 14 Machine Guns * 2x Level 10 Cannons * 2x Level 10 Flamethrowers * 2x Level 8 Boom Cannons * 2x Level 1 Super Mortars * 65x Level 14 Mines * 22x Level 10 Boom Mines Benöntigte Truppen: 30+ level 6+ Krieger First, Barrage the top Boom Mines. Then deploy all the Warriors on the right side of the beach. Let them run to the right side of the base, and when the right Super Mortar turns towards the Warriors, Shock Bomb it. Wait for the Warriors to destroy the Sniper Towers and supplies, then Flare the HQ. Shock Bomb the Cannons and right Super Mortar and wait for the Warriors to destroy the HQ. Hammerman's HQ 7 (45) Benöntigte Truppen: 30+ level 8+ Krieger Fire a Barrage on the MMG to clear out the numerous level 20 Mines. If you have enough Gunboat energy, consider firing Artillery at the three level 20 Mines just northwest of the far right Flamethrower. Deploy all your Warriors on the far right side of the beach. Flare them to the far right Flamethrower in the grouping with three Cannons. Put a Smoke Screen on the Flamethrower to make your Warriors group up for the main run. Proceed to Flare the HQ and make a path of Smoke Screens. Once the Smoke Screen covering the Warriors on the HQ fades, focus on shocking the MMG and Boom Cannons and maybe the Sniper Towers on the left. The Rocket Launchers will not be much of an issue because of their blind spots. Your Warriors will then destroy the HQ easily. Hammerman's HQ 8 (50) Benöntigte Truppen: 35+ level 10+ Krieger Barrage the middle of the Headquarters and the top Boom Cannon on one side of the base. Deploy your Warriors on that side of the beach and use Flares to get your Warriors to run to the top corner. Then, Flare the Headquarters and use a few Smoke Screens to get on it. As the Smoke Screen covering your Warriors on the Headquarters wears off, Shock Bomb as many nearby defenses as possible, and destroy the Headquarters. Hammerman's HQ 9 (55) Benöntigte Truppen: 42+ level 12+ Krieger Deploy all of your Warriors near to the Machine Gun. Use Smoke Screens and make a Smoke Screen path till the Headquarters and Flare the Headquarters so that Warriors run along the Smoke Screen path and reach the HQ . Use a Medkit if required. Now use a Shock Bomb on the Super Mortar and MMG 9000 as many times as possible and destroy the Headquarters. Hammerman's HQ 10 (60) Benöntigte Truppen: 56+ level 14+ Krieger, 90+ Initial Gunboat Energy Use two Barrages to clear the Mines and Boom Mines on the right end of the beach. Use a few Artillery to trigger the Mines on the right side of the W design near the MMGs. Then, pre-smoke the beach, Flare the far right Machine Gun, and then deploy all your Warriors on the right end of the beach. When the Warriors reach the Machine Gun, Flare the Headquarters and cover your Warriors with Smoke Screens as they run to it. As the Smoke Screen covering the Warriors on the Headquarters dissipates, Shock Bomb the Super Mortars and MMGs. Congratulations! You have beaten Lt. Hammerman! Trivia *When NPC villages are lost, you will get a notification on your Enemy Activity Sidebar saying it was lost by a Blackguard invasion. *Real-life players are referred as Blackguard mercenaries, who have ostensibly been hired by the Blackguard. You may be fighting the Blackguard, but to other players you are Blackguard. *It seems Lt. Hammerman is obsessed with Statues and Power Stones because of their mystical powers. **However, the only Statue he ever uses on one of his bases is a Life Statue on his level 35 base. ***This might be since he seems to be more interested in smashing the statues to get the Power Stones in them (as seen in his quote when his level 35 base is discovered) *Lt. Hammerman's bases drop 5 Victory Points when destroyed everytime. *After you defeat one of his bases, various freed villages around your Archipelago will put on a fireworks show. Normally when you reclaim a village, only the village that you freed will shoot fireworks. *According to the Navy Military Ranks List, 'Lieutenant' is the 9th highest rank you can get in the navy. It seems that Lt. Hammerman is in need of a promotion, considering that he appears to be the only officer in the game (aside from Dr. Terror, who may not be military as he does not carry a rank). He does, however, refer to superiors that he will have to report to after the player destroys his level 60 base. Hammerman's Super Mortar.PNG|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 25 Hammerman Quote.png|Meeting Lt. Hammerman Hammerman30quote.png|Discovering Hammerman's HQ 30